User talk:Fretless94
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Frank West page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) For the Special Conversations page: i'm sorry, it should be me the cleaner of the fandom, but i have wanted to ask first (with the dubt that i was wrong) :( --Teoskaven 00:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Well done on the changes to the format on UMVC3 changes to the characters. It's a big difference and it looks great. Lightning Whoah, have the trailers for new UMvC3 characters always ''been doing the lightning thing? Good catch man! Not that I'm arguing, but it seems like a shame not to save Phoenix and RR for last. It does to me anyhow. Thwipsnikt 19:02, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Future Releases I thing the next two characters will be Nova and Phoenix, and then RR and Frank last, but i'm not completely sure, thats just my thoughts.Casvic 04:52, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Nice work on the Ghost Rider and Firebrand pages. I can tell your an Online Warrior fan too. Casvic 05:46, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to say I told you so bro, but I knew Nova & Phoenix would be paired up. Casvic 05:22, October 15, 2011 (UTC) thanks for fixing my knid nova color sheme for me thank for making the description it took me a while to find the video for heroes and heralds their is a troll on the website changing thingsSteampunksniper 15:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC)steampunksniper no problem, i was spending hours fixing the site but i did not know how to delet the ''troll characters page, can we block 81.99.251.132 I know there is a way to block editors, but I don't know how to do it. Casvic 17:30, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Man, wish I could've been here to help with cleaning up the vandalism, but I was sleeping. So thanks, Fretless, Casvic, Steampunksniper, and anyone else who helped for cleaning it all up. I've always wondered how to have a Mod/Admin system set up on a wiki, as I think that's the only way to block/ban editors (I could be wrong of course). Anyway, thanks again everyone for keeping this wiki vandalism free and working towards making this the best wiki it can be. Foreverbadass 20:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Captain America's Punisher suit has a different shield color theme between MvC3 & UMvC3. *MvC3: Black & White only *UMvC3: U.S. Agent's MUA style shield sorry to disturb you but i cant see the iron fist page I'd like your opinion on an important matter. While making pages for attacks, should I put similar moves together on the same page (Ex. Shoryuken, Shin Shoryuken, Shoryureppa) or seperate them. And if I do combine them, should I list them under Special Moves and Hyper combos. I was also planning on deleting the super moves page and move everything over to hyper combos. What is your opinion on these ideas? Casvic 04:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC)